Dwight's Supernatural Adventure
by peeweequidditchplayer
Summary: Most of the characters featured in this fanfic are from CP Coulter's Dalton so all credit goes to her. The Winchester brothers go and investigate strange goings on at Dalton Academy for Boys, especially at Windsor House...


**Supernatural/Dalton Crossover Fanfic**

"How many times do I need to tell you Dean? It's an all _boys'_ school. There's not going to be any hot school girls there!"  
"Hey, a guy can dream can't he?" Dean grumbled, looking up at the moon moodily, "Why are we here again?"  
"I don't know, it's kind of weird actually. One of the pages in Dad's journal just says 'Dalton Academy' and it's underlined like, four times. I checked out the website and it turns out that this building called Windsor House has had severe damages and…like, riots and stuff."  
"So you think it's a poltergeist or something?" Dean passed his hand thoughtfully through his hair and sighed, "It sounds a bit…I don't know. Tame?"  
"Yeah, well, that's what I thought but Dad wants us to look into it so I guess we should really," Sam's torch beam fell upon a sign welcoming them both to 'Dalton Academy for Boys', "This is it, Dean. According to the map on the website, Windsor House is one of the southern buildings."  
Dean looked up, taking in the huge granite walls that surrounded the school, "How the hell are we supposed to get in there?"  
Sam glanced into the huge metal gates and pulled at the padlock that held them securely together, "There's a bolt cutter in the Impala's trunk but I was planning on this visit being quieter." He put his head closer to the metal bars, taking in the huge parking lot that held quite a number of flashy and expensive cars. He heard Dean's impressed whistle from his right, "Private school, is it?"  
"Kind of puts the Impala to shame. Although I'm sure there is an Impala in there…over to the left…"  
"Hey! Don't be insulting my car, man or you won't be driving it for a long time," Dean stepped away from the gate and studied the walls on either side, "That wall over there is pretty much covered in ivy. I reckon it would be a pretty easy climb, what do you think?"  
Sam's torch beam followed the direction of Dean's gaze and met a wall so covered in ivy that you could barely see the granite underneath, "Piece of cake."

Dwight Houston drew back his curtain slightly and surveyed the Dalton Academy grounds suspiciously. His homemade EMF machine was blinking its pink light (he'd had to use leftover fairy lights from the Tweedles' crazy decorating spurt last December) rapidly and the dial was reading full on paranormal activity. His roommate, Todd, turned over and mumbled something in his sleep, far too used to Dwight's craziness to wake up. The other boy ignored him, scrutinizing the grounds closely and putting his hand out to grab the bottle of Holy water and the iron cross he kept on his person at all times. He slowly opened the door and headed out onto the corridor. Voices could be heard coming from Kurt and Reed's room as he went past but chose to ignore them. The EMF machine's pink light was growing more and more urgent as he got closer to the first floor stairway. He had just about reached the landing when a loud, shrill alarm broke the previous silence of Windsor House. Cries of pain and shock could be heard from all inhabitants as they were all woken from their relatively peaceful sleep. Dwight looked around confused as Charlie Amos came striding out of the room that traditionally belonged to the house prefect, chest bare and face furious.  
"DWIGHT!" He roared, spotting the boy who stood frozen, holy water at the ready, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"  
Before Dwight could answer, a voice sounded out from the speakers that had been placed around the house for every inhabitant to hear, "Sorry guys, but there's been a breach of perimeter and from the looks of the CCTV, it looks pretty serious. The school security systems haven't even picked it up."  
Charlie and Dwight exchanged anxious glances before turning up towards the camera on the landing, "Who is it, Han? Not one of Kurt's McKinley friends?"  
"Nope, they would have picked up on the facial recognition scanner because they've been here before. This is someone new. Two guys by the looks of it, in their early to mid thirties. I'm trying to get a close up but my equipment isn't the best in the dark. Give me a moment."  
"Sorry Dwight, man. Did the force contact you about this or something?" Charlie frowned and went back into his room, reappearing with a t-shirt on. While he was gone, the Tweedles skidded down the corridor, followed by a worried-looking Blaine and a scared looking Reed.  
"Dwight, what's going on? There's been a breach of perimeter?" Blaine looked down at Reed, who was shivering in one of Shane's oversized hoodies, "Where's Kurt?"  
"Kurt sleeps through anything, Blaine," Dwight snapped, running towards one of the north facing windows on the landing, "I think a night demon is sucking his soul while he sleeps but he refuses to let me perform an exorcism on it so…" Dwight shrugged, "It's his own problem".  
Blaine rolled his eyes at Reed then went to stand behind Dwight at the window.  
"It's no good," Dwight muttered, "We need everyone to turn the lights off or else they'll know we know there's intruders."  
"We're on it!" The Tweedles chorused and ran back down the corridor, flicking off light switches as they went. There were screeches of pain as people collided with pieces of furniture and each other in an attempt to get to the windows.  
"Guys?" Han's voice crackled back into life over the speaker, "I can confirm that it is two males coming towards us, one tall with long hair and one shorter with cropped hair. They seem to be carrying some kind of weapon but it doesn't look like an ordinary gun, it seems to have some kind of specialist ammo in it. They're about two minutes away, approaching from the northern perimeter. Must've climbed over the walls."  
"It doesn't explain why my EMF is going crazy though," Dwight turned around to look at his fellow members of Windsor House, "That's why I was out of bed. My EMF light was going crazy. I'm really sure there's paranormal activity going on this time guys." He turned towards Charlie, a look of desperation in his eyes, "Seriously, I mean it this time."  
Charlie regarded the smaller boy thoughtfully then looked up towards the CCTV camera, "You said they're armed, Han?"  
"Yep, at least two guns between them. What's the plan, Amos?"  
Charlie turned towards the rest of the boys, all of whom seemed to be waiting for orders, like an army before their sergeant, "I say…we defend our house."  
The group let out a huge cheer and ran to their rooms, searching out their emergency weapons that Dwight had handed each of them at the start of term, with the solemn promise that misuse would be punished. The Tweedles disappeared off up the stairway that led up to the roof (the code for the door having been hacked into some time ago) and Dwight rushed back to his room where Todd, miraculously, was still asleep. He collected as many weapons against supernatural beings as he could then raced towards the landing and down the main staircase of Windsor Hall.  
"30 seconds and they'll be here. Prepare yourselves," Han's voice warned them. Dwight swung open the huge wooden door and handed a vial of Holy water to Charlie, who had appeared behind him.  
"You actually think they're demons or something?" Charlie whispered, pulling the door to so they were watching out of a tiny crack.  
"Would you believe me if I said I did?" Dwight answered, his fist tightening around the iron cross he had brought.  
Charlie looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Maybe."  
"Ssh! I can see them," Dwight hissed, glaring towards a spot in the distance, "What's the actual plan here, Charlie?"  
"We scare them into submission and demand to know why they're here. Obviously we don't want any casualties. There have been enough accidents at Windsor over the last few weeks."  
"No casualties. Got it. Here they come…"

"Sam, I've got a bad feeling about this…"  
"Ssh!" Sam's torch beam fell on a sign, proclaiming the building in front of them to be 'Windsor House', "This is the place." He flicked the torch off before taking the rock salt loaded gun that Dean handed him.  
"Yup, this thing is nearly off the scale," Dean frowned at his EMF reader and glanced up at the building, "You said there were students in here? Looks like the dorky kind of place you'd have loved to go to."  
"Shut up." They had stopped outside the building now and were searching around for an easy break-in point, "So how are we getting-?"  
"FREEZE, SUCKERS!"  
Both Dean and Sam dropped their guns and raised their hands, squinting through the sudden bright light that had exploded out of one of the top floor windows of Windsor House. Sam thought he could hear a voice saying "'Freeze suckers? Really?'" before both men were dragged inside the building and pushed into what looked like a kitchen area.  
"What the hell?" Dean cried as he was forced into a stool with what looked like a Nerf gun pointed at his face, "Who are you guys?"  
The bright light that had followed them into the house was lowered and the Winchesters blinked, trying to make sense of their surroundings. Dean was the first to adjust to the darkness and almost immediately wished he hadn't. They were sitting on stools in a large kitchen which looked like it had been recently blown up. The cabinets were blackened and there was a faint smell of iodine surrounding the place. The most prominent feature in the room, however, was the large group of teenage boys who were standing in the doorway, all armed with what looked like homemade weapons. At the forefront of the gang were two tall blondes, identical to the last eyelash. They were each pointing a Nerf gun directly at the Winchesters and both had a menacing look on their face.  
"Are you kidding me?" Dean muttered, turning to look at Sam, "We've been captured by Tweedledee and Tweedledum!"  
At this statement, both boys simultaneously lowered their guns, gazing at each other with horrified expressions.  
"How did you know that?" They exclaimed simultaneously, "Who are you?"  
Sam carefully stood up from his stool, both arms still raised above his head, "Look guys, there seems to have been some kind of mistake. My brother and I…our car broke down outside and we were just looking for some help. We didn't mean to stumble onto your little…" Sam paused, "…house."  
"Bull!" called a voice from the back of the group. Sam and Dean watched a black haired boy, armed from head to toe, come forward with an iron cross held firmly in front of him. The brothers exchanged a glance, confused by this sudden development.  
"You're lying," Dwight said quietly. He held up his EMF reader and looked from one brother to the other, "I presume you know what this is?"  
"Of course we do!" Dean said angrily, ignoring the 'be cool' look from Sam, "We're not idiots."  
"No, you're just an innocent pair of guys breaking into a school in the early hours of the morning, right?" He gestured back to the reader in his hand, "This started going off like crazy about fifteen minutes ago and I'm guessing that's when you arrived at the school. Now you two don't seem like demons but-"  
"Dwight…" There was a note of anxiety in Charlie's voice now.  
"…but I've been deceived before so I'm going to need to know exactly who you are and exactly why you're here."  
Dean gave a low whistle, "You know your shit kid, I'll give you that." He examined the weapons that the Windsor boys were all still clutching protectively, "Handmade I'm guessing?"  
Dwight nodded slowly, hand tightening around his cross, "You can't be too careful when it comes to supernatural beings."  
"A philosophy we live by." Dean grinned and stood up, unnerving Ethan, who raised his Nerf gun up until it was level with Dean's nose. He glanced at Sam, who nodded slightly, before continuing.  
"Yeah, okay, our car didn't break down and we're not lost. We're what you'd call…specialists in the field of supernatural beings. We got a-a message saying something about there being problems at Dalton Academy, especially in a place called Windsor House so we came to check it out." He looked directly at Dwight, "There's a poltergeist or something here and it's emitting a really strong EMF signal. Mine's reading nearly off the charts."  
Dwight nodded frantically, "I know! I thought it was you guys but now it's gone down. It must be something in…" He glanced horrorstruck at the other boys, all of who were watching anxiously, "…the roof! I thought…but…Han's room is in the roof. And he was the one who raised the alarm, despite it being even past his bedtime. What if…?" He suddenly sprinted through the crowd of boys, taking the stairs two at a time. The others glanced at each other, before racing after each other, Dean and Sam overtaking them easily until they had caught up with Dwight outside the entrance to the roof.  
"HAN?" Dwight was screaming, pushing his weight against the door to try and force it open, "HAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
"Move!" Dean yelled and he charged at the door, putting his full weight into it. Nothing happened and Dean cursed loudly, rubbing his shoulder, "What the hell is this made out of?"  
"Steel," Dwight said apologetically, "Han takes his security very seriously."  
"Steel won't stop a demon," Sam said, pacing up and down in front of the door, "The equipment's in the car though…and that's miles away. Argh!"  
The Tweedles had suddenly appeared in the crowd and forced their way through.  
"We can help!" Evan said, much too cheerfully for the situation.  
"It just so happens…" Ethan said.  
"…That we…"  
"…Know…"  
"…The code!"  
At this, Evan leaned forward and tapped a number into the previously unnoticed keypad behind Dean, the door slid open smoothly and Dwight rushed up, seemingly unfazed by the sudden appearance of the twins.  
Dean glared at the two tall blondes in frustration, "You could have said something earlier!"  
The twins shrugged and grinned, before disappearing again. Dean exchanged a frustrated look with Sam before rushing up the roof stairs after Dwight. Sam followed, as did the rest of the Windsor boys. They caught up with Dean and Dwight at another steel door.  
"Where did those twins go?" Dean demanded.  
"I don't know, but Han isn't answering!" Dwight was frantic now, "What if…?" He bit his lip and started pacing up and down. The Windsor boys watched in silence, letting the experts think.  
"Right, I'm going to go and get the equipment from the car," Sam said, his voice steady and his expression calm, "Until I get back, some of you guys-" He gestured to the watching boys, "-Need to go and…" Sam's voice trailed off as the metal door behind Dean slid smoothly open. They all stood staring at it for a moment before Reed broke the silence by suddenly yelling "Han!" and rushing forwards. The rest of the boys followed and everyone was suddenly inside the large room, leaving Dwight frozen outside.  
"Hey, kid?" Dean turned around and saw him standing in shock just outside the door, "What are you doing?"  
"I don't think it's safe!" Dwight yelled, suddenly looking nervous, "You need to get out n-!" But before he could finish his warning, the huge metal door slammed shut, leaving the students and the Winchesters trapped inside.  
"Guys?" Dwight leapt forward, hammering on the door, "Guys! That's not funny, open the door!"  
"We didn't do anything!" He heard Dean yell.  
"Dwight?" Reed said, just loud enough for the boy to hear through the thick metal door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Han's not in here."  
Dwight stopped hammering on the door and stepped back quickly, "What did you say?"  
"He's not here, Dwight. This room is empty."  
A silence followed this statement, punctuated only by Dean hitting the metal door with his fist. Dwight leant with his back against the door until his knees buckled and he was sat on the floor, legs drawn up to his chest.  
"Dean? Sam?"  
"Yeah?" came the instant reply.  
"What do I do now?"  
Inside the room, Dean and Sam exchanged a worried glance. Everyone knew that Dwight was on his own now because waking up the still sleeping residents of Windsor House was unthinkable. Blaine would not let Kurt get put in so much danger, and Dwight was not selfish enough to do anything that may result in the injury of one of his friends.  
Dwight heaved a huge sigh and grasped his iron cross and holy water firmly before standing up, "I'll find it."  
"What?" He heard Charlie yell, "Dwight you can't go after this…this thing on your own!"  
"I'll have to, Charlie." Dwight said and walked away down the corridor, ignoring the muffled protests of his fellow Windsor inhabitants. He was about to turn the corner that led towards the main corridor of the Windsor House second floor when he saw the Twins standing by a window at the end of the corridor, their backs to him.  
"Evan! Ethan!" Dwight cried, almost falling as he ran towards the two blonde twins, "You guys are okay!" He stopped just behind them, "Look guys, I know it sounds crazy but there's a demon in Windsor House and everyone else has been trapped and-"  
"We know," The twins chorused, not turning around.  
"You know? Okay, well you need to get up to the roof and let them out because there's something really weird going on and there's two guys trapped with them who can help us! I think it's got Han as well because he's not in his room and you know he never leaves his-"  
"We know," The twins repeated and slowly, in unison, turned around.  
Dwight gasped and froze to the spot. The usual blue of the twins' eyes had gone, replaced with a sinister black. There was no sign of the usual mischief and laughter that was usually there, it had been replaced with a blankness that sent shivers down Dwight's spine. Demons.  
"But…you…I…" Dwight stammered, paralysed with fear and shock.  
"You failed everyone." The twins chorused, advancing towards Dwight slowly, their black eyes like tiny pools of hate in the otherwise expressionless faces, "You let them all down."  
"I…I did everything I could…" Dwight whispered, anguish tearing through every word.  
"But you still failed. And now, everyone will die because of you. Because of your clumsy, idiotic mistakes. You see…there was a flaw in your protection."  
"What?" Dwight could hear the tremble in his own voice, could feel the tears filling up his eyes. The shame was swelling up in his chest as his worst nightmare, the worst nightmare, came into reality.  
"You forgot one important weakness that this building has," Ethan said, his hand reaching out to grasp the front of Dwight's shirt and lift him up so he was pushed against the wall outside Blaine's room.  
"What?" It would have been a scream if the collar of Dwight's shirt wasn't slowly cutting off his air supply.  
"All the intelligence of Windsor is in one place," Ethan grinned manically, "The place, in fact, where all your friends are currently being held prisoner. The place where that stupid geek spends his sad little life. Alone."  
"What have you done to him?" Dwight choked, the tears threatening to overflow at any second, "What have you done to Han?"  
Ethan dropped him and he slumped down in a heap on the floor, "Let's just say that room won't have much use anymore." He and his twin started to walk away, leaving Dwight stunned on the floor. He brought up his hand to wipe the tears and realised he nudged something solid that had been lodged in his belt earlier. He looked down pulled out a small leather bound book that he had never seen before. The pages were covered in illustrations and notes. As he flicked through, he saw the words 'Dalton Academy' scrawled on a page, with the words underlined four times. Dwight frowned and turned the page over. It was covered in what looked like instructions, written in Latin. Suddenly Dwight stood up, grasping the book and picking up his salt gun with his free hands. He raced down the corridor, pausing at Kurt and Reed's room to check the deep sleeper was still alive. Once he had confirmed the breathing inside was Kurt's he carried on, using the EMF reader to locate the possessed twins. He had just rounded the corridor that led towards the roof when he heard their voices ahead and pressed himself to the wall, breathing heavily.  
"-kill the Winchester brothers first before any of the others."  
"I know. Wait…" Dwight peeked around the corner and saw Evan shake his head and blink confusedly, his eyes momentarily flashing blue. He smirked, whatever had possessed the twins obviously didn't know them very well. They were already started to fight the demon off on their own. Dwight knew he couldn't take his chances though, the people trapped in Han's room were depending on him. He took a deep breath before stepping out onto the corridor, holding his gun behind his back.  
"Hey guys!" He yelled, "Didn't do a very good job at breaking my spirit did you?"  
The twins turned towards him, their black eyes flashing menacingly.  
"Come and try it again. What've you got to lose?" Dwight began to walk towards them, hoping the shaking in his legs would be unnoticed.  
The twins swopped angry looks before advancing on the smaller boy, their hands clenched and expressions furious.  
Dwight took a deep breath, "Please work," he whispered before pulling the gun from behind his back and shooting both the twins directly in the chest. They both fell to the floor, writhing and screaming. Dwight ran past them and threw the iron cross with all his might at the keypad that opened the upper attic door. He fell backwards as it exploded, sending white hot sparks, wires and glass everywhere. He could hear Dean and Sam's grunts as they pushed at the now unlocked door to open it but turned his attention to the two twins.  
"No hard feelings, guys." He whispered as he took his gun back up and sent a second round of salt at the two boys. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Sam and Dean rushing out of the doorway. He held up the leather book and Sam grabbed it off him, turning to the page of Latin instructions. Dean ran towards the two twins, holding them still while Sam started reading. Dwight could barely hear what the rest of his friend were saying to him. He had become numb with shock and barely registered his knees buckling, his gun leaving his hand as the swirling darkness took him.

"We should enlist this kid or something, I'm telling you Sam. Think of all the stuff he already knows, all the stuff we could teach him!"  
It was the next morning and Dean and Sam were standing outside Windsor House, looking towards Dwight, who was sitting between Evan and Ethan. The twins still looked sore from the morning's events and both had their arms around their chests and pained expressions on their faces.  
"I still can't believe we got possessed," Ethan was saying, "I mean, we're extremely loveable and not demon-material. I would have thought that was obvious!"  
Evan nodded, "Sorry you had to do that though, man. It must've been rough on you."  
Dwight shrugged and then smiled, "If I say I'm sorry I shot you, does that make us even?"  
The twins' faces cracked into identical grins, "Deal!"  
Sam turned to Dean, "I don't think he'd go for it man, he took it pretty hard. I mean, shooting two of your possessed friends with a salt gun might be just a little emotionally traumatising, after all."  
Dean sighed, "It's a shame though. He'll make a good hunter one day. Let's go anyway, I'm not up to all this emotional stuff at this time in the morning." He turned towards the small group and gestured Dwight to join them. Dwight walked over, unconsciously rubbing at the burns and cuts that had covered his hands in the keypad blast.  
"We've got to get going," Dean told him, placing a hand on Dwight's shoulder, "Take care of yourself, kid. And don't beat yourself up over what was said this morning."  
Dwight looked up at him, amazed, "How do you-"  
"Demons say things that they know will emotionally affect a person. It's one of the ways they torture people. Whatever was said, they made it up, okay? You're strong, Dwight. You proved that by facing them again and…you were really the hero of the hour." He reached out and they shook hands. Sam clapped Dwight on the back before both men turned around and headed back towards the lower back wall. Dwight watched as they disappeared over it and then turned to go back inside Windsor House. He stepped into the main entrance and saw Han waiting for him at the top of the stairs, looking embarrassed.  
"Alright Dwight?" He called.  
"I'm alright, you?"  
"Never better," Han grinned.  
"Did you two just seriously quote Harry Potter?" They heard Charlie scream from his bedroom, "This is really getting ridiculous…"  
Dwight laughed before heading upstairs to his room. After all, there were plenty more demons in Dalton to exorcise. Maybe tomorrow night would be a perfect time to address the situation of Kurt's sleep demon…****


End file.
